


Bee Goes To Moth's House

by orphan_account



Category: Bug Fables (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Selfcest, Spoilers if you squint, im so sorry, is that a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Set after the events of the april fools dating sim. Very briefly spoils something Leif's Request, so please finish that before reading!Extremely short and lighthearted fic I made as a joke a few months ago.Bee finally finished reading the damn Bug Fables comics, and finally decided to ask Moth if she could read his rewritten Bug Fables story at his house. Unfortunately for her, she wasn't aware of what Moth was hiding...
Kudos: 1





	Bee Goes To Moth's House

Bee and Moth were sitting together in the library during break, as usual. They sit in relative silence, before Bee speaks up.  
"Sooo~... Moth, can I come over? I wanna read your rewritten thingy." Moth casts a glance at Bee, "We're surprised you finished the comic so quickly..." "I mean.. It's not like it's hard to read or anything! I can just look at the photos and ignore the text if I have to!"  
Moth stares blankly at Bee, attempting to figure out the right way to word his thoughts "...Bee, we don't think that's the right way to read a comic-" "UGHHH DOES IT MATTER??? I GOT THE IDEA FROM IT!"  
Moth flinches from the yelling, before sighing, "We will let you come over, but we will make you read the comics, again." "Ugh, fine..." "We would like it if you brought some food too." Bee looks up at Moth with mild surprise, "Huh? Oh, sure."  
And with that, the two made plans to meet up after school at Moth's home.  
\-- After classes --  
Bee walks towards Moth's house, checking the text he sent her for the hundredth time just to make sure she goes to the right place. She walks up to the door, knocks once, and gets no response... She raises her hand to knock again, but is interrupted by the door being opened by Moth. He smiles upon seeing it's Bee at his door, and speaks, "Oh, you're a bit early.. We haven't been able to clean up entirely yet." "Aww, it can't be messier than my room, it's fine!" "Seeing as how messy you are at school, we suppose you're right." Bee frowns for a moment, before shoving her way into his home. "Ah- Hey..." Moth sighs, "Try not to make a mess.. We don't want to clean it up."  
As Bee steps into his home, she finds it to be... surprisingly tidy, but not to an outstanding degree. Above average. "You brought food like we asked, right? Leave it at the table." He makes a small gesture towards it. Bee does as she's asked, quietly noting that Moth was staring at the food. Moth quickly looks away, and speaks in a hurry, "Let's move to my room, I have the comics in there." Bee's cheeks flush as she sputters, "Wait, your room? I don't know if I--" "Bee. You have the wrong idea." Moth sighs, putting a hand on Bee's shoulder, and quietly leading her into his room. "W-wait, Moth, I--"  
She was met with a room filled with nerd merchandise. Only some of it was Bug fables- most of it was for various other fandoms. The walls were filled with posters, magazine covers, and fan art. He had some plushes strewn around his room, and several binders brimming with paper. Compared to the living room, Moth's room was a mess. It wasn't dirty, it was just cluttered.  
"...Your room is more of a mess then mine." Bee said with surprise, completely forgetting her embarrassment. "I thought I warned you it was a mess-" Moth stops himself in the middle of his sentence, and quickly grabs something large from his bed before tossing it into a closet, shutting its doors. Bee wasn't able to see what it was, but she knew she was going to be a gremlin about it.  
"Moth~ What are you hiding from me~?" Moth looks back at her, his face dark, "It's just some laundry." Moth grins, "'Just some laundry?' What kind of clothes do you own?" Moth walks over to the closet which is now being guarded by a panicked Moth. "Bee... If you get any closer I won't hesitate to-" Bee pushes Moth out of the way with ease, and throws open the closet's doors. Bee took a small step back from the shock of what she was seeing. "W...Why do you.. have something like this in your room.....?"  
"IT'S JUST A DAMN BODY PILLOW DON'T BE SO OVERDRAMATIC!!" Bee looked over at Moth, and then back to the pillow. "...I thought you would have something like this for Muze, not.. Lief." Moth was blushing, "Shut up..." Unfortunately for Moth, Bee would not shut up. "I guess that explains why your scarf is like his wings... And why you talk like that." "We-..We're not-.. We just got it as a joke!" Moth sputters, trying to come up with an excuse. He fails. Bee's smugness grows as she grabs the Lief body pillow, "You know what? Maybe I'll keep this~." Moth shrieks and grasps the air as he attempts to get the body pillow away from Bee. "If you don't give it back we won't let you read our stories!" Bee snickers, but decides that she's had enough fun teasing him for now, and sets the body pillow on his bed. Moth visibly calms before Bee speaks up, "So, are you gonna show me them, or what?"

**Author's Note:**

> Moth kins Leif, but also is into Leif. I'm sorry (I'm not).


End file.
